Confession
by Eskimo lover
Summary: Twincest, Violence. Murphy takes his feelings out on Conner. Leads to a confession of feelings


Murphy couldn't even remember when his love for Conner had gone from brotherly, to sexual. But here they were, fucking him over yet again. This wasn't the first time his anger had led him to striking his brother, but Conner never put up a fight just let him unleash his aggression out on him. This only made Murphy feel that much worse when he realized what he had done. It wasn't that Murphy was abusive, but his first instinct has always been to fight, so when he's scared that's what he did.

And this night was no different. Murphy thought to get away from Conner at first, because the urge to just sock him was so strong. So he helped Conn up to their apartment dropped him onto his bed and left. Ignoring Conner's plea's for him to come back. He knew that he couldn't come after him; he was too bruised and broken. Thinking of Conner made Murphy feel that flash of guilt, he had just stood frozen while his brother was bashed up the head and what did he do? Just stare. He watched as his brother was kicked once, twice, three times and still he did nothing. The man seemed to have not even realized he was staring at the scene from across the street. It wasn't until the man grabbed Conner up by the hair ripping a pained cry of "Murphy!" from his brother. That was when he final broke away from his spell. He beat the man to a pulp, if he was alive, he would be spending a few nights in the hospital that was for sure.

Murphy knew he should have stayed to take care of his twin, but seeing him being beaten brought out the violent side in him, and it would be better to stay away from his defenseless brother. But it was no good. He had to return home eventually.

The scene awaiting him wasn't what he expected. His twin was curled up on Murphy's bed gripping his pillow like it held all the answers. Conner seemed to wake up at the sound of Murphy's entrance, Conner jumped up seeming to have forgotten his injuries. He limped over to him and punched him in the Jaw. Murphy didn't even think before he was attacking his brother, all that guilt and anger that someone had hurt his brother, he just took all those feelings out on Conner who seemed stunned, falling to the ground and just taking each of Murphy's punches. Conner whimpered a little which was what final brought him out of his attack.

Conner's lip was split and bleeding, he could see bruises already forming on his chest, bruises he had just inflicted. He jumped up shocked at what he had done to his brother; he had never gone crazy quite like this before. Conner just stared at him from the floor hurt emanating from him, not the physical thought that was likely bad too but a hurt coming from deep within his soul.

Murphy walked back over to his twin. Lowering him self to the floor next to him, softly stroking Conner's hair, hating the flinch that came with his touch. He leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering apologies with it. "Em' so sorry Conn, I don't know why I did that."

"S' ok Murph, em' not mad."

But that only added to the guilt, he wanted Conner to be mad to hit him, call him an ass, do something to make him feel less guilty.

"Ye should be, I had no reason to do that," then he whispered quietly, "I love ye Conn."

"I love ye too, Muph."

Murphy shook his head slowly, "no its more en that, I _love_ ye in a way I shouldn't. Em' so sorry, I don't mean to, I just got so angry someone would hurt ye. An then I didn't do nothing, just stood there starin."

Conner didn't respond just stared at his twin.

"Em' so sorry I said anything, I don know why I feel this way, I wanna take it away. Please don't hate me."

Conner let a smile slowly seep onto his features, "ye fuckin' idjiet." Murphy looked curiously at his brother. "I love ye too, not like a brother neither."

"Really? I don know what to say. I never thought this would happen, never even dreamed of ye feelin the same way." Murphy leaned down to his brother and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Yer my soul, heart, everythin good in me is ye."


End file.
